Locked Out of Heaven
by Nathix.G
Summary: Él no creía en el amor a primera vista, por supuesto que no, eso no existía. Un viaje de vacaciones cambia su perspectiva y recibe la mejor de las sorpresas que había podido esperar. Porque si para estar con ese ángel tuviera que ser desterrado del cielo, aceptaría con gusto, pues ella valía la pena. NARUSAKU. ONESHOT! Dedicado a Harumaki03 por su manera única de hacer OS.


Disclaimer: ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro.

Rated: K.

Pareja: Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Locked Out of Heavin**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

Estaba muy feliz, joder que sí, eran finales de septiembre y por fin había iniciado el último año de la universidad, ya llevaban dos semanas de actividades, finalmente se graduaría con méritos y honores suficientes para ser el digno sucesor y futuro dirigente de la empresa que su padre había creado, Namikaze's Holding Enterprise Company, la más prestigiada cadena construcción que existía en todo Japón, también manejaban pequeñas empresas de distintos rubros, el mundo del mercado era lo suyo. No podía quejarse de su vida, físicamente sabía que estaba muy bien para la visión femenina, cabello rubio que llevaba siempre desordenado para tener un aire informal y rebelde, ojos azul zafiro y piel bronceada, se mantenía en forma practicando deportes y asistiendo de forma regular al gimnasio.

Había tenido la suerte de nacer _rico de cuna_, sin embargo se sentía orgulloso pues había sido una fortuna que su padre había luchado por juntar, y él se lo retribuía siendo siempre uno de los mejores de su promoción con un promedio casi perfecto, aunque le gustaban las cosas de marca nunca las presumió, tenía un círculo de _amigos sanos_ según su madre los calificaba y aprobaba; y por supuesto lo más importante de todo, amaba a sus padres con locura, nunca les faltó al respeto y no se cohibía al momento de mostrarles su afecto.

Por eso y más, Naruto Namikaze era uno de los chicos más codiciados de la Facultad de Economía y de su fraternidad, Juubi, y si bien el chico había tenido una que otra relación ninguna había sido lo suficientemente humana, y para él era sumamente importante la aprobación de sus padres así que por el momento seguía soltero en sus 22 años de vida.

Volviendo al tema inicial, el chico salió con su enorme sonrisa a los patios de la Universidad de Konoha, por supuesto la mejor del país, y ahí se encontró con sus amigos que a simple vista no tenían mucho en común, sin embargo su amor por el básquet los había unido para formar el equipo Kurama, y se habían llevado ya varios títulos en su haber.

**-¡Naruto!-** lo llamó con algo de fastidio Shikamaru Nara, su padre pertenecía a la firma de abogados personales que siempre atendían los asuntos de su familia y así se habían conocido hacía unos diez años, fortaleciendo su amistad en el básquet.

**-Doble-** le saludó _cariñosamente_ Uchiha Sasuke, el hijo menor de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, quienes dirigían una empresa de tecnología de renombre y eran amigos de Minato y Kushina, por lo que a él le conocía desde el día en el que ambos estuvieron en ese mundo, más que un amigo era su hermano.

**-Teme-** Naruto le devolvió el saludo mientras saludaba a los muchachos con uno de esos movimientos típicos de hombres.

**-Hoy hay una fiesta temática-** comentó alegremente Kiba Inuzuka, su familia era reconocida y muy solicitada pues eran expertos en cualquier clase de entrenamiento canino, los criaban para que hicieran los típicos trucos como dar la pata, como compañía para las personas inválidas, para ser perros guardianes, para unidades caninas en la policía e incluso estaban en ese momento desarrollando una técnica para que con su olor detectaran tempranamente algunos tipos de cáncer.

**-Hinata y las demás piensan ir-** comentó Neji Hyuuga, él era el más serio de todos, hijo los líderes en cuanto a servicios de guardaespaldas y detectives.

**-Ahora entiendo por qué Kiba quiere ir-** se rio el rubio haciendo sonrojar al mencionado y provocando que Neji le mirara mal.

**-Las chicas por fin consiguieron al reemplazo de Temari-neesan-** ese último era Gaara no Sabaku, su familia tenía una línea de hoteles cinco estrellas.

**-¿En serio?-** preguntó Shikamaru **–Pensé que les tomaría más tiempo. Con lo quisquillosa que es Ino, siendo ahora ella capitana imaginé que sería más problemático.**

**-Al parecer no tanto-** comentó Kiba **–Según me dijo Ten-Ten es una nueva estudiante que llegó a la clase de Ino.**

**-¿Estudia medicina entonces?-** preguntó Neji algo curioso.

**-Sí-** afirmó Kiba **–Es natural de Japón pero ha vivido once años en Estados Unidos y ahora ha vuelto para terminar sus estudios aquí.**

**-Pues tal vez te sirva para que dejes tu celibato dobe-** se burló el Uchiha fastidiando a su amigo dándole codazos en el costado.

**-Déjame en paz teme-** dijo el chico algo ruborizado.

**-Pues vayamos a la fiesta a ver-** animó el Inuzuka.

**-¿Cuál es la temática?-** preguntó Gaara a lo que Kiba sonrió traviesamente.

**.-*-*-.**

¿Cómo demonios se había dejado convencer? Una fiesta temática… ¡Por todo lo legalmente sagrado! Alguien iba a pagar por ello, y ese alguien iba a ser el desgraciado de Kiba… ¿¡Cómo rayos logró que lo convenciera para disfrazarse de ángel!?... _Heavin_, ese era el tema para la fiesta, todos irían vestidos de ángeles, y juraba por Kami que si esa noche el chico perro mínimo no besaba a Hinata lo asesinaría… Oh estas se las cobraría, sin dudas le debía un gran favor.

Se vio nuevamente en el reflejo que le ofrecían las ventanas de su Audi, llevaba una franela de cachemira sin mangas cuello tortuga de un azul muy claro, un pantalón de lino blanco que era ajustado a sus caderas por un cinturón de cuero del mismo color, zapatos de goma blancos con azul claro, en su brazo izquierdo llevaba una banda blanca con una pequeña alita (lo más _angelical_ que había aceptado llevar esa noche) y su cabello revuelto como siempre, si iba a ser un ángel, por lo menos sería uno rebelde.

Entró al local sin mucho problema pues eran visitantes frecuentes del mismo, en una de las zonas VIP donde había cómodos muebles algo alejados del jaleo de la pista de baile se encontraban sus amigos junto con algunas de _las chicas_, todos de blanco y ellas con pequeñas alitas en sus espaldas_._

"Las chicas" eran las porristas de la universidad, su capitana Temari el año pasado había terminado sus estudios universitarios, Ino Yamanaka la había sustituido como capitana y el motivo de celebración de esa noche era que habían encontrado a la que llenaría el vacío, sin embargo no vio ninguna cara diferente, de hecho no podía visualizar la larga cabellera rubia de Ino así que pensó que tal vez estaba en la pista de baile con la nueva; se acercó al grupo para saludar.

**-¡Viniste Naruto!-** le saludaron con cariño Ten-Ten y Matsuri, la primera estaba saliendo con Neji sin llegar todavía a formalizar nada, pero sus amigos ya sabían que se casarían tendrían 3 hijos y ella sería la que llevara los pantalones en la relación; la segunda llevaba de novia con Gaara desde hacía un año, ellos iban por el mismo camino sólo que Matsuri ya tenía los pantalones y tal vez sólo tendrían un hijo.

**-Qué bueno verte primito-** esa era la chillona voz de Karin, su prima, no es que no le agradara, le caía muy bien, pero a veces su tono de voz era algo que le provocaba ponerle un tirro en la boca cuando hablaba demasiado, ella estaba comprometida con Sasuke, oh sí, al teme le habían atado, aunque él prefería seguir pensando que el que la familia Uzumaki era una buena opción de fusión con la suya pues ellos diseñaban interiores, todos sabían que la chica de rojos ojos lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

**-No me digas así Karin-** le dijo él medio sonrojado haciendo un pequeño puchero.

En ese instante llegaron Ino y Sai de la pista de baile, el chico pálido era parte del equipo de porristas, bastante atractivo, primo de Sasuke y seguía vivo por un simple motivo, era gay así que ellos no se preocupaban mucho por todo lo que pudiera tocar de sus respectivas parejas.

**-¡Hasta que llegas!-** exclamó la rubia al verlo y le dio un amistoso abrazo.

**-¿Dónde está Shikamaru?-** le preguntó el chico recibiendo con gusto el saludo.

**-Buscando a tu cita que es también nuestra nueva integrante, ya deben estar por llegar-** le sonrió ella traviesa.

**-¿Mi cita?... Oh no Ino-** dijo el chico con algo de fastidio, su amiga era una casamentera y estaba decidida a encontrarle a una pareja, él tenía un motivo para querer negar tener una cita pero no se lo había contado a nadie.

**-Esta te gustará Naruto-** no dejaba desaparecer su sonrisa.

**-¿Y cómo lo sabes?-** le preguntó él con algo de molestia, intentando pensar la forma de librarse de aquello.

**-Porque esta sí cumple con todo lo que quieres-** le dio un codazo en el costado.

**-¿Y cómo lo sabes-** le volvió a preguntar con algo de molestia **-¿Te tengo que recordar a Shion?-** le preguntó en un vano intento de hacerla desistir.

Ino suspiró cansinamente al recordarla, la última chica que ella le había conseguido a Naruto había sido en apariencias una buena opción, su nombre era Shion, era hermosa e inteligente, cursaba en la Facultad de Salud de la universidad, en la escuela de Bioanálisis, Ino la conocía porque estaban en la misma Hermandad Kyuubi, era de su misma edad, educada, de una buena familia, alguien que sin dudas el chico presentaría a sus padres como su _novia_, pero también al poco tiempo de estar saliendo descubrió que era una celópata controladora, y todo lo que pudo haber entre ellos llegó a su fin cuando quiso alejarlo de sus amigos con el típico "_¡O son ellos, o soy yo!_" y bueno… resulta evidente cómo acabó todo aquello, fue un drama que al chico le disgustó bastante provocando que no quisiera ni ser su amigo.

**-Ella fue una perra ganadora del Oscar, muy buena actriz que nos engañó a todos para llegar a ti-** dijo ella quitándole importancia con un movimiento de manos **–En cambio esta es mi mejor amiga, Cerezo, de la que siempre les hablo-** ante aquellas palabras un brillo especialmente travieso en sus ojos azules.

**-¿Pero **_**ella **_**no es menor que tú por dos años?-** preguntó el rubio confundido.

Ino tenía 21 años y estaba comenzando el cuarto año en la escuela de Medicina pues se había tomado uno sabático luego de terminar el liceo (o preparatoria), eso significaba que Cerezo… debía estar un año adelantada.

**-¿Cómo es que están en el mismo curso? ¿La adelantaron un año?-** preguntó algo sorprendido.

**-Inteligente-** le sonrió ella con más entusiasmo, ahí estaba una de las cualidades que él buscaba en una mujer… ¡Y vaya que tenía que ser inteligente! **–Es algo tímida pero tiene un carácter fuerte-** eso le gustaba, una mujer con personalidad, ella lo sabía **–No es demasiado celosa…-** siguió enumerando **–…Ni controladora, es hermosa-** la chica le tomó por los hombros **–Y ya la conoces-** aquello lo dejó confundido.

**-¿De qué hablas Ino?-** preguntó curioso con las cejas arqueadas.

**-Voltea y enamórate Namikaze-** le sonrió ella girándolo por los hombros.

Frente a él se acercaba Shikamaru a paso despreocupado con una sonrisa sospechosa en sus labios, y a su lado la criatura más hermosa que había visto, la recordó en un nanosegundo, por supuesto que sí. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Le resultaba imposible pues había estado grabada a fuego en su cabeza desde el momento en el que la conoció.

_**.-*FlashBack**_

El chico había viajado a Estados Unidos para pasar las vacaciones con su abuelo Jiraiya que dirigía una editorial allá, había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado y estaba algo aburrido en la casa así que había decidido salir a un centro deportivo que estaba a tres cuadras de ahí, tomó lo que necesitaba, se vistió con ropas frescas y deportivas y se fue caminando para calentar un poco, tampoco quería abusar y tomar el auto de su abuelo pues podrían necesitarlo. Le gustaban mucho los deportes aunque sólo perteneciera al grupo de básquet en Konoha, pues no podía darse el lujo de bajar sus calificaciones por un pasatiempo.

Llegó y vio que la cancha de tenis estaba desocupada, rentó el equipo necesario junto con una máquina que le iba lanzando pelotas cada cierto tiempo, cuando fue entrando en calor golpeaba cada vez más duro hasta que hizo un remate que accidentalmente casi golpea a una chica que se estaba acercando al lugar, pero ella logró evitarlo justo a tiempo dándole un pequeño golpe con la raqueta desviando así su trayectoria.

**-¡Lo siento mucho!-** exclamó acercándose a ella **-¿Estás…. bien?-** tuvo que detenerse aguantando el aliento.

Aquella joven era preciosa, con una figura frágil y femenina, pechos pequeños pero bien puestos, cintura casi de avispa, un lindo y respingón trasero que hizo que se le aguara la boca, piernas largas y torneadas, con un curioso cabello rosa largo recogido en una cola de caballo, con dos mechones a los lados que enmarcaban sus ojos color jade que lo dejaron irremediablemente hipnotizado.

**-Ese fue un buen remate-** aquella voz dulce lo trajo de vuelta al mundo real sólo para lanzarlo de nuevo al cielo con el corazón más acelerado al ver como ella le sonreía, no creía en el amor a primera vista, eso era una tontería, no no y no, eso no existía, se negaba en rotundo a creerlo, sólo le llamaba la atención, nada más.

**-Lo…. Lo siento-** balcuceó tratando de recordar cómo hablar inglés… _Maldición…_

**-No te preocupes-** le sonrió aún más y Naruto sintió sus mejillas arder **–Venía a preguntarte si no te molestaba tener compañía, es que las demás canchas de tenis están ocupadas-** dijo algo tímida sin dejar de sonreírle.

**-N..No, para nada-** él le devolvió la sonrisa casi de forma involuntaria, seguramente las hormonas le estaban jugando una mala pasada… _sí, eso era…_ y al verla se preguntó si aquello que había visto en las mejillas color porcelana de ella había sido un sonrojo.

**-¡Muchas gracias!-** respondió entusiasmada y así pasaron el rato jugando.

Para Naruto fue algo complicado, _demasiado_, la chica era ágil, no podía dejar de observarla, aunque lo intentara sus ojos siempre volvían a ella, eso llegó a frustrarlo un poco, jamás le había pasado y era confuso.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo le había preguntado qué planes tenía ella, no sabía por qué, había sido instintivo, y cuando le respondió que ninguno la invitó a comer.

**-Perdón, que grosero fui- **dijo el chico apenado **–No me he presentado, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze-** le tendió la mano.

**-Sakura Haruno-** respondió ella tomando su mano y brindándole una de sus brillantes sonrisas **–Es un placer Naruto.**

**-El placer es todo mío-** le respondió galante, _oh no puede ser…_ le estaba coqueteando sin darse cuenta.

Dio gracias a Kami por haberse llevado una muda de ropa decente, se bañó en las duchas que aquel centro deportivo disponía para sus clientes, se vistió y la esperó en la entrada, ella se apareció a los pocos minutos luciendo preciosamente natural, con su cabello suelto que se ondulaba en las puntas, jamás una mujer le había parecido tan ridículamente atractiva estando así, sin una gota de maquillaje, luego de salir de su trance como todo caballero se ofreció a llevar su bolso.

**-Tengo carro, no es necesario-** le sonrió ella mostrándole las llaves.

Igual le quitó el bolso y lo llevaron hasta el pequeño BMW de la chica donde guardaron ambos equipajes en la maleta para luego sentarse en los asientos de piloto y copiloto.

**-Lindo auto-** dijo él queriendo saber si de verdad era suyo.

**-Me lo regaló una amiga-** dijo ella algo avergonzada **–Prefiero pensar que es un préstamo mientras puedo costearme uno propio.**

**-Tiene que ser una muy buena amiga-** dijo él sonriendo encantado (aunque nunca lo admitiría) ante la modestia de la chica.

**-Es la mejor-** aseguró ella poniendo en marcha el vehículo hasta el centro comercial.

Al chico se le antojó que aquella era una chica a la cual él podría consentir con todo gusto, al salir con chicas adineradas era algo aburrido, pues ellas esperaban siempre regalos costosos y eran muy superficiales, tal vez después de todo sí estaba bastante interesado en ella. Después de la comida y pasear un rato el chico la invitó a ver una película, y tuvo que lidiar con algo con lo que nunca había lidiado, y no, no eran las típicas películas románticas porque de hecho terminaron viendo una comedia que los había hecho llorar de la risa y pasar un rato genial, su problema había sido lo que ella le había dicho antes de aceptar.

**-Bueno, pero tú invitaste la comida así que yo invito el cine-** aquello lo había dejado sorprendido y desconcertado, nunca ninguna chica lo había invitado a algo, y la verdad es que su orgullo de macho no se lo permitía tampoco, lo habían educado para ser siempre un caballero, y un caballero siempre invitaba a su dama, no al revés.

**-No es necesario Sakura-chan-** le había comentado manteniendo aún su cara de desconcierto.

**-Olvídalo Naruto no voy a dejar que me invites también esto, bastante gastaste ya-** dijo ella haciéndole un puchero que se le antojó adorable al rubio, al demonio todo, negando que aquella chica lo atraía de una forma impensable sólo lo hacía sentir ridículo y embustero, si se equivocaba pues ya aprendería de la experiencia.

**-Créeme Sakura-chan, puedo permitirme esto-** le dio la más encantadora de sus sonrisas.

**-No-** dijo tajantemente la chica cruzándose de brazos plantándose en el lugar donde estaba.

**-No seas necia Sakura-chan, por favor-** le pidió el chico, no quería decirle que podía permitirse eso y más, como comprarle el auto de sus sueños, la casa de sus sueños y que a cambio sólo le pediría que firmara el papel que constataría que sería su esposa… _Demonios_… estaba soñando despierto y el camino que estaba tomando era algo temeroso para él sobre todo porque hacía menos de 24 horas que conocía a aquella encantadoramente desconcertante pelirosa.

¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah, sí! Él nunca había sido de aquellos que les daba miedo mostrar su tarjeta de crédito porque sólo se fijarían en su dinero, no era vanidoso pero no ocultaría aquello que sus padres habían ganado con esfuerzo y que él planeaba mantener y aumentar, entonces se preguntarán ¿por qué no lo hacía en ese instante? Simple, ella se veía del tipo que de las que no les gustaba ser mantenidas, no era sólo un simple adorno y eso le encantaba, lo admitía, así que si ella se enteraba muy probablemente se alejaría de él, y no estaba dispuesto a aceptar eso por el momento, bien sea por terquedad, egoísmo o locura, no lo permitiría.

Al final él había aceptado que le invitara las entradas pero él compraría los dulces alegando que era demasiado comelón, al salir ella se ofreció a llevarlo hasta su casa, él maldijo internamente el haber permitido que se hiciera tan de noche, al ver la casa de su abuelo definitivamente se daría cuenta de la magnitud de su cuenta bancaria, intentó salir del problema diciendo que tomaría un taxi, y ella casi lo insultó.

**-¡No seas ridículo Naruto!-** casi le había gritado **–Móntate en el estúpido auto que yo te llevo.**

Y con un leve azote de la puerta demostrando que no admitiría un no por respuesta, él suspiró tomando asiento e indicándole por dónde tenía que ir. Durante el viaje se conocieron más, él se enteró de que ella también era japonesa pero llevaba ya bastante viviendo en continente norteamericano, tenía dos años menos que él aunque serían tres en octubre (pues ella cumpliría los veinte en marzo) y estudiaba en Harvard, _nada mal_.

**-Es aquí-** le indicó para que se detuviera y ella observó con evidente asombro la propiedad, luego volteó a verlo y supo que estaba viendo la calidad de su ropa, tal vez debió haber escogido algo más simple que Carolina Herrera, ¿pero qué iba a saber él que encontraría a semejante encanto en un día como ese? **–Ne… Sakura-chan-** dijo algo apenado, raro en él, pero vamos que aquél día no había sido exactamente normal **-¿Podría verte mañana?-** le pidió.

Ella se sonrojó con violencia y él tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la reacción que había provocado en su hermosa interlocutora.

**-Naruto yo…-** murmuró.

**-Por favor-** sonó casi como una súplica y ella sintió que su corazón pronto se saldría de su cuerpo.

**-Naruto no quiero que pienses que me estoy aprovechando de ti-** y ahí estaba la razón por la cual no había querido decírselo.

**-Soy yo el que te está invitando Sakura-chan, jamás me atrevería a pensar eso-** suavizó su tono de voz todo lo que pudo para darle confianza.

**-No lo sé Naruto-** dijo Sakura aun manteniendo su molesto (para ella) sonrojo.

**-Hagamos algo-** dijo él cambiando de táctica **–Si vuelvo a encontrarte saldrás conmigo-** le propuso, ella le miró por unos pocos segundos y asintió.

**-Trato.**

**-Es una cita-** él le guiñó un ojo, salió del auto, tomó su bolso de la maleta y entró a la casa luego de que ella arrancara.

**-Bienvenido a casa mocoso-** Jiraiya le observó con una expresión divertida sentado en el marco de una ventana **–Linda chica.**

**-Deja de espiar a las personas viejo pervertido-** dijo el chico con una sonrisa subiendo rápidamente por las escaleras ignorando olímpicamente el que su abuelo le gritara que no le dijera de esa forma, tenía una llamada que hacer **-¿Neji?** Dijo luego de que al tercer tono contestara el teléfono

_**-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-**_ preguntó el chico al otro lado de la línea.

–**Necesito que me mandes a investigar a alguien de ****Cambridge, Massachusetts-** sonrió de forma traviesa.

Le había tomado menos de cinco minutos a su amigo mandarle el número del investigador que había encontrado para _su caso_, y al mismo le llevó un día encontrar información que le fuera pertinente, así que a la noche del día siguiente había recibido de su parte un folder con la información de la chica, nunca había hecho eso, se sentía un acosador y tenía que admitir que estaba siendo muy impulsivo, pero de eso se ocuparía después.

La mañana siguiente fue hasta las cercanías del Río Charles, según el informe la chica acostumbraba a trotar ahí los fines de semana alrededor de las siete de la mañana, le había costado zafarse del interrogatorio al que sus padres querían someterlo cuando lo vieron despierto a esas horas de la mañana, Kushina lo había dejado ir con una sonrisa al enterarse de que era por una chica con la condición de que tenía que contarle todo sobre ella, y después de un sonoro beso en la mejilla lo dejó libre, tal vez debería obviar el tema de que la había mandado a investigar por su propio bien.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** preguntó una voz llena de sorpresa, él sonrió con satisfacción.

**-Oh vaya, que linda coincidencia-** respondió el chico mirándola, nuevamente tenía el cabello atado en una coleta y en ropas deportivas que se ajustaban a su figura para deleite del rubio.

**-¿Me estás acosando?-** preguntó nuevamente arqueando las cejas.

**-Sakura-chan el río Charles es un buen destino turístico y como ya sabes soy un chico de deportes, así que me pareció un lugar agradable para trotar-** evadió el chico aún con su enorme sonrisa **–Me debes una cita nena-** modo galante encendido y ella se volvió a sonrojar, Naruto pensó que provocar esas reacciones en la pelirosa se convertiría en su nuevo deporte favorito.

**-Estoy trotando-** dijo ella como si fuera suficiente excusa.

**-Te acompaño, y luego por la noche te llevaré a cenar-** dijo el chico con una simpleza casi insultante.

**-Iré si me ganas en una carrera-** le retó ella.

**-Oh no, preciosa-** sonrojo nuevamente, sonrisa de victoria **–Ya habías prometido que si te volvía a encontrar saldrías conmigo-** Naruto se sentía emocionado, por primera vez sentía que de verdad coqueteaba con una chica y se sentía bien con eso, porque de verdad tenía ganas de lograr conquistarla **–Pero acepto el reto, y si gano…-** fingió que pensaba** -Tendrás que salir toda la semana conmigo.**

**-¿Y si no?-** preguntó ella entre apenada y curiosa.

**-No te molestaré por la misma cantidad de tiempo-** respondió él, la primera vez que se habían visto comprobó que ella estaba en un excelente estado físico así que sería un reto, pero por nada en el mundo le permitiría ganar.

**-No-** aquella negativa le tomó por sorpresa pues no se la esperaba, pensaba que le gustaría intentar librarse de él **–Si yo gano…-** continuó, y desvió sus ojos algo avergonzada provocando un intenso sentimiento de curiosidad en el muchacho **–Dejarás que te invite yo a comer esta noche.**

El muchacho no pudo hacer más que sonreír, _así que ella sí tenía interés en él_, aquella situación le estaba gustando demasiado para su propio gusto, pero a la vez no _podía_ parar… no _quería_ parar.

**-Hecho-** le estiró la mano para cerrar el pacto, ella la tomó e inmediatamente salió corriendo **-¡Eh! Eso es trampa-** se quejó el rubio pero ella ya le había tomado la delantera.

Por supuesto él había perdido, no conocía mucho el lugar y Sakura era la que había marcado el trayecto con un ritmo constante que Naruto para su desgracia no logró superar pues no se ubicaba, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se encontraban en el punto donde habían iniciado, cansados y sudando.

**-Hiciste trampa-** se quejó el rubio.

**-Tú me estás acosando-** dijo ella con simpleza, como si aquello fuera más que suficiente para justificarse.

**-¡Eso no es cierto!-** él le hizo un puchero y se sintió descarado.

–**Paso por ti a las ocho, no te pongas traje-** dijo medio burlona ignorándolo y tras esto se fue.

Sea como sea había ganado una nueva salida con ella así que igual se sintió bien, sus padres y su abuelo habían salido a ver cómo iba el negocio editorial y para cuando regresaron por la noche el chico bajaba por las escaleras, bien arreglado y perfumado.

**-Wow ¿a dónde vas tan guapo?-** preguntó Kushina sonriendo pícara al verlo.

**-Perdí una apuesta y la chica me invitó a salir-** dijo con un leve matiz avergonzado.

Las carcajadas de Minato y Jiraiya no se hicieron esperar, y la pelirroja le dio un coscorrón a cada uno en el momento en el que la corneta de un auto anunciaba la llegada de la cita de Naruto.

**-Adelante guapo-** su madre le guiñó un ojo dándole ánimos.

**-Arrasa tigre-** le dijo Minato poniéndole una mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

**-¡No regreses a casa!-** le gritó de último Jiraiya cuando ya el chico se encontraba abriendo la puerta provocando que se sonrojara de vergüenza y saliera rápido de la casa rogando que Sakura no hubiera escuchado aquello último.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó la chica al verlo entrar al carro con el rostro rojo.

**-Nada, Sakura-chan-** respondió él rápidamente, luego apreció su aspecto, esta vez iba más arreglada, con delineador que resaltaba sus ojos jade y algo de brillo labial **–Estás preciosa.**

**-Tú también **_**handsome**_**-** le respondió ella algo sonrojada con una sonrisa y arrancó.

Comieron en un restaurant algo sencillo pero acogedor, tenía vista al río Charles que reflejaba la luna llena que se cernía sobre ellos, la cena fue muy amena y tal y como habían acordado, Sakura pagó la cuenta, aunque no sin un poco de réplicas del chico, ella lo llevó a dar una vuelta alrededor de Harvard y el MIT mientras le contaba la historia de su construcción, eran unas edificaciones asombrosas, y al final de la cita, siendo ya pasada la una de la mañana, ella volvió a dejarlo en la puerta de la casa.

**-Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro nena-** le dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar por supuesto, y saliendo del auto **–Esto de que seas una caballera me está quitando el orgullo-** le dijo en broma a lo que ella rio deleitándolo con el dulce sonido de su voz.

**-Deja de acosarme-** le dijo medio en broma medio en serio y se fue.

Pasaron dos días en los que él decidió no buscarla para que no creyera que de verdad la acosaba, aunque fuese cierto no tenía por qué admitirlo, y el martes a las tres de la tarde se presentó en la entrada del trabajo donde ella laboraba medio tiempo como asistente de laboratorio, cinco minutos después de haber llegado ella salía del lugar buscando las llaves del carro en su cartera con la bata de laboratorio colgada en un brazo.

**-¿Necesitas ayuda?-** le preguntó para obtener su atención, ella dio un pequeño respingo y volteó a verlo.

**-¿Vas a negarme que me acosas?-** preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

**-Te encontré, eso significa que me debes una cita-** dijo él con una encantadora sonrisa.

**-¿De qué estás hablando?-** preguntó ella sin entender.

**-Te dije la vez que nos conocimos que si te encontraba tendrías que salir conmigo, nunca dije cuántas veces-** él le dio una sonrisa zorruna.

**-Eso es trampa-** dijo ella tratando de reprimir una pequeña carcajada.

**-¿Me dejas manejar? Te juro que no lo chocaré-** dijo el rubio extendiendo la mano, ella lo miró por unos pocos segundos, Naruto sabía que se preguntaba si podía confiar en él, ella se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y él quedó atrapado en ese gesto notando que eran de un rojo natural que resaltaba en su nívea piel.

**-Si le haces un solo rasguño te mataré lenta y dolorosamente-** amenazó finalmente dándole las llaves.

**-Hecho-** sonrió nuevamente tomando el asiento del piloto.

Esta vez la llevó al Fogg Art Museum y se divirtieron comparando las extrañas obras de arte con la primera cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza, teniendo que cubrir en más de una ocasión sus bocas para evitar que se escaparan sus risas escandalosas, luego fueron al Museo de Anatomía Comparada donde Sakura se divirtió al ver la cara del rubio de _terrorasco_ cuando veía cualquier parte del cuerpo expuesta de la forma en la que estaban, luego la llevó a una feria que había escuchado que habían puesto.

**-¡Que hermoso!-** exclamó la pelirosa cuando habían llegado, viendo maravillada la cantidad de puestos de colores diversos con objetos llamativos.

Naruto sonrió feliz de ver su entusiasmo, toda esa salida la había planeado con detallada anticipación, entrar al museo era gratis, uno podía o no dejar una donación de cualquier valor, él había dejado de igual forma un cheque con una _generosa_ cantidad de dinero para apoyarlos sin que ella se diera cuenta por supuesto, después de todo le habían brindado una tarde increíble con la chica que lo traía de cabeza desde que la había conocido, y las ferias siempre tenían precios bajos, aquello no la haría sentir incómoda.

**-¡Joven ¿no le apetecería ganarse un peluche para su bella cita?!-** preguntó un muy animado dueño de un puesto de juegos.

**-¿Te gusta algo de aquí?-** preguntó él viendo a Sakura, ella sonrió tímida y apuntó hacia un peluche de zorro **–Lo haré-** dijo Naruto decidido.

**-Sólo tiene que encestar la pelota cinco veces consecutivas para ese, joven-** dijo el señor sonriendo **–Es uno de los premios grandes.**

Naruto asintió y volteó a verla **–Si encesto seis seguidas… ¿me darías tu número de teléfono?**

**-Pero joven, sólo dispone de…**

**-Pagaré los otros cinco, no hay problema, y no me llevaré más nada a menos de que ella quiera algo más-** le aseguró Naruto interrumpiéndolo sin dejar de verla.

**-Pero Naruto…-** trató de decirle que era un desperdicio pagar de más sólo por conseguir su número.

**-¿Me lo darías?-** insistió el rubio y Sakura se sintió especial, _muy_ especial, nunca un chico había luchado tanto por obtener algo de ella, así que asintió.

Naruto sonrió y pagó las dos rondas, adaptó su cuerpo pues no estaba jugando en una gran cancha de básquet, luego de sentirse cómodo fue encestando una por una la pelota, a la sexta por lo nervioso que estaba por _su_ premio casi la falla, pero la pelota entró igual y sonrió triunfador, el dueño le dio el zorro de peluche a Sakura y después de que ella le confirmara que no quería nada más se alejaron del puesto.

**-¿Por qué seis tiros?-** no podía aguantarlo, tenía que saber.

**-Porque este es nuestro sexto día de habernos conocido-** le respondió Naruto con su radiante sonrisa, por supuesto haciéndola sonrojar de nueva cuenta.

**-Eso fue muy tierno-** dijo ella en un leve susurro mientras tomaba un helado de tutifruti que el rubio le acababa de comprar.

Naruto sentía que nuevamente recuperaba su dignidad mientras se deleitaba en consentir a la chica que tenía al lado suyo, a las nueve de la noche el BMW ya estaba siendo estacionado en la puerta de la casa del abuelo de Naruto.

**-Me debes algo preciosa-** le dijo él con voz grave sin apartar los zafiros de sus ojos jades, ella sonrió y le dio su número, por supuesto que él ya lo tenía, pero al marcarlo en su teléfono comprobó que le había dado el que tenía y sonrió satisfecho, definitivamente ella al parecer tenía tanto interés en él como Naruto en ella

**-Deberías darme el tuyo… digo, sólo para saber que es mi acosador favorito-** dijo ella a lo que Naruto sonrió con ganas.

–**Y más te vale que sea el único nena-** le dijo y le dio su número **-Hasta nuestro próximo encuentro bella-** volvió a besarla en la mejilla y salió.

Por supuesto desde ese día siempre le escribía cada que podía, ella a veces le _regañaba_ porque la interrumpía en el trabajo, pero él le mandaba guiños con pequeños pucheritos que sabía que la hacían sonreír, así pasaron los días, Naruto para no agobiarla de más salía con ella de dos a tres veces a la semana, se le veía más animado que de costumbre, siempre haciendo pequeñas apuestas con ella por tonterías, a veces ganaba él y a veces ganaba ella, le gustaba poder salir a hacer actividades físicas con la pelirosa pues no le preocupaba sudar como sus antiguas citas, le enseñó lo básico del básquet y la acompañaba los sábados y domingos a trotar por el río Charles, incluso habían ido un día a Time Square.

La verdad es que jamás se había sentido tan cómodo con una chica, ella nunca dejaba que él gastara demasiado en sus citas y aquello era exasperantemente adorable, también lo había obligado a dejarse invitar, claro que él siemore se aseguraba de que no fueran lugares caros; su personalidad lo tenía deslumbrado, a veces era tímida y otras intrépida, era una dicotomía que lo atraía como si fuera un imán del polo opuesto, si es que alguna vez había intentado alejarse sabía que le resultaría imposible.

Sin embargo sus vacaciones habían llegado a su fin, faltaban tres semanas para que comenzara sus clases del último año en Konoha y debía volver a Japón, aquello lo tenía medio atormentado, no quería irse y a la vez extrañaba un poco su vida allá, estaba enamorado, lo sabía desde el momento en que la vio aunque quiso negarlo, y aquel mes saliendo y compartiendo con Sakura sólo había afianzado ese sentimiento, sospechaba que ella estaba igual que él pero sabía que no iba a aventurarse así como así a una relación, algo frustrante pero que a la vez le gustaba, como toda ella, pues demostraba que era una chica que se daba a respetar y que no se juntaría con cualquiera.

Ése era su último día ahí, y la había llevado a un karting.

**-Una última apuesta-** ofreció el rubio mientras se ponía su equipo de seguridad.

**-Te escucho-** dijo ella con una sonrisa.

**-Si te gano… me irás a visitar a Japón, gastos pagos y te quedarás en mi casa-** era mucho, lo sabía, pero no sabía cuándo iba a poder volver a verla y aquello era un tema que lo tenía inquieto, ella se mantuvo en silencio por el minuto más largo de su vida.

**-Si yo gano…-** habló por fin, y aquello era un sí a su propuesta, por nada en el mundo perdería **-…Tendrás que besarme en nuestro próximo encuentro-** bajó la visera de su casco ocultando su rostro… el chico quedó en blanco por unos momentos, sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas, aquello había sido inesperado ¿de verdad no quería perder la apuesta?.

Sacudió su cabeza y se centró, ya tendría tiempo de idear un plan para robarle ese beso cuando fuera a visitarlo. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba que podían empezar y así lo hicieron, era una pista enorme, tenían que dar cinco vueltas, cada vuelta a su velocidad les llevaba unos cinco minutos, iban muy parejos, no se daban tregua, respiraban con algo de agitación, cuando se encontraban en la última aceleraron aún más, les tomó tres minutos esta vez el aproximarse a la meta y pisaron a fondo, dejando atrás una estela de humo, una fotografía fue lo único que constantó cómo había terminado aquello.

Empate.

Naruto se había ido de regreso a Japón al día siguiente de madrugrada en el avión privado de la empresa, las siguientes dos semanas seguía manteniendo contacto con la chica gracias a la mensajería instantánea, el fin de semana antes de comenzar las clases ella le había dicho que se iría de viaje y que tardaría una semana en volver a saber de ella.

_**.-*End FlashBack**_

_One, two, one, two, three_

_Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
_

Y ahora ahí la tenía frente a él, con su hermoso cabello rosa en una media cola, un liviano maquillaje que hacía resaltar sus labios que tenían un rojo suave, haciéndolos lucir apetitosos, su delicado cuerpo envuelto en un vestido vaporoso que se ajustaba en su pecho y caía gentilmente hasta el nivel de las rodillas, unas pequeñas alitas en su espalda, un cintillo blanco como único adorno y unas sandalias que disminuían un poco la diferencia de una cabeza que él le llevaba a ella.

_Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!_

Se quedó mudo, Ino lo empujó para acercarlo a ella, _Cerezo_, claro, Sakura… ¿cómo es que había sido tan tonto de no darse cuenta?

**-Hola **_**handsome-**_ le dijo ella en una voz suave sonriéndole con dulzura.

**-Sakura-chan…-** logró decir a duras penas, sentía la mirada cómplice de todos pero los ignoró.

**-¿Bailamos?-** le preguntó, y sin esperar respuesta lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a la pista de baile.

_Never had much faith in love or miracles  
Never wanna put my heart on the line.  
But swimming in your world is something spiritual  
I'm born again every time you spend the night_

Llegaron a la pista y él se sintió algo torpe por quedarse mudo, empezaron a bailar.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** logró articular de milagro.

**-Hace tiempo había pedido la transferencia, quería volver a casa con mis padres pero no sabía si me la darían, por eso no te lo conté-** se excusó ella **–La semana antes de que me viniera recibí la carta.**

_Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**-¿Ino te habló de mí?-** le preguntó de nuevo, ella le sonrió y negó.

**-Cuando me aceptaron le hablé para que me ayudara a encontrarte y resultó que eras parte de su círculo de amigos, quería darte una sorpresa-** esto le arrancó una boba sonrisa al rubio que se atrevió a posar sus manos en las caderas de ella.

_Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long_

**-Me encantan tus sorpresas-** le dijo suavemente, Sakura se acercó un poco más y cruzó sus manos detrás del cuello del muchacho.

**-Eso me alegra **_**handsome**_**.**

___Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
_

**-Una pregunta-** el chico la miró con una sonrisa, ella asintió indicándole que prosiguiera **–Como tú eres la que me ha encontrado… ¿eso significa que te debo una cita yo a ti?-** Sakura sólo atinó a reír y contestarle.

**-Me agrada la idea-** y se acercó un poco más.

___You bring me to my knees  
You make me testify  
You can make a sinner change his ways  
Open up your gates cause I can't wait to see the light  
And right there is where I wanna stay  
_

**-Extrañaba tu sonrisa-** le susurró al oído mientras seguían bailando, el rubor acudió a las mejillas de la pelirosa.

**-Ino me había contado que no eras del tipo romántico-** le sonrió débilmente mientras ambos se perdían en los ojos del otro.

___Cause your sex takes me to paradise  
Yeah your sex takes me to paradise  
And it shows, yeah, yeah, yeah_

**-Ya sabes lo que dicen-** los ojos de Naruto se desviaron a los provocativos labios del hermoso ángel que tenía frente a sí, pues despedían un olor que lo llamaba con intensidad, incitándolo a averiguar si sabían tan bien como olían **–No debes creer en todo lo que te dicen-** su voz era ronca, ella percibía su aliento a menta y sólo atinó a asentir.

___Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
_

**-Por cierto **_**handsome**_**-** volvió a hablarle, notó cómo su voz también se volvía más grave, y una oleada de placentera anticipación recorría su cuerpo.

**-Dime nena-** le respondió el rubio.

**-Estoy buscando dónde quedarme por una semana y por ahí hay alguien al que le debo una apuesta-** comentó ella tragando en seco, mordiendo su labio inferior.

___Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
Oh oh oh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Can't I just stay here  
Spend the rest of my days here  
_

**-No hagas eso…-** le susurró prácticamente, su aliento rozando el cuello de la chica, haciéndola estremecer.

**-¿Q..Qué cosa?-** apenas logró preguntar.

**-Morder tu labio-** le dijo mirándola nuevamente a los ojos fijamente **–Eso me vuelve loco.**

___Cause you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
Yeah you make feel like, I've been locked out of heaven  
For too long, for too long  
_

**-Pues que bien-** ella subió su mano hasta agarrar un puñado del cabello rubio entre sus dedos **–Porque me debes un beso.**

Y como si fuera una orden él la besó, toda la anticipación y las ansias que tenían fueron mermadas en ese apasionado contacto entre ambos mientras Naruto la abrazaba por la cintura, con una mano acariciando su espalda y apegándola a su pecho, ella presionando su nuca para profundizarlo lo más que se pudiera, no sabían en qué momento exacto habían dejado de bailar, escucharon a lo lejos unos vitoreos y aplausos pero los ignoraron, estaban concentrados uno en el otro, en ese momento sólo existían ellos dos.

___Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!  
Oh yeah yeah  
Oh yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ooh!_

Sí… Sabían tan bien o incluso mejor de lo que olían, y supo en ese instante que aquella delicada figura que ahora tenía entre sus brazos sería de él, y nada más de él.

Si bien siempre supo que se casaría jamás imaginó que podría llegar a enamorarse de tal forma, mucho menos siendo amor a primera vista, y si el precio por estar con aquel ángel era ser desterrados del cielo, pues sin dudas ella valía la pena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Reviews…?_

Bueno este es un fic que tenía en mente desde hace mucho tiempo y hasta ahora me decidí a plasmarlo, espero que les haya gustado! Estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado y espero que ustedes también n/n

Matta Ne!


End file.
